Mello And Matt's Lifes
by DeathNoteCherryGirl
Summary: Death Note, it shifts between Mello Matt Near and 1 time roger's POV, it is NOT for people who don't like Yaoi!


**Mello Matt and Near In Wammies**

**WARNING: YAOI ALLERT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN DON'T READ!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

**

* * *

**

This is Matt's POV

**I had just come to Wammies, and before my eyes stood the picture of loveliness, I walked up to what I suspected to be a female and asked while bowing "What if your name, ma lady?" only to feel a sharp punch in my stomach.**

**Mello's POV**

**I was standing in the hallway munching on some German dark chocolate when some red haired boy bowed to me and asked "What is your name, ma lady?" How fucking dare him! I AM NOT A LADY!!!!! So I punched him right in the stomach.**

**Near's POV**

**I was sitting in my room with my door open; I could see everything in the hallway. I saw Mello standing there eating chocolate as always when the new student, I believe his name was……Matt? I then saw him bow and ask Mello what his name was; only he called Mello a lady!!! I couldn't help but giggle to myself till my sides cramped.**

**Matt's POV**

**Lurching forward on the ground from the force of the punch, I asked "Wut wuz Th-that 4?" only for my eyes covered by my goggles to meet the piercing blue eyes of my so cherished blond. Eyes so deep they could swallow you…….how beautiful, as the flaxen blond hair fell around her face as she leaned closer to my face only to whisper "I'm a guy you faggot." My shock was probably evident on my face.**

**Mello's POV**

**Seeing the boy with his beautiful mess of red hair on the ground made me feel a twang of pain, perhaps he is my new pet? I leaned close to him, so my face was a mere inch from his and I whispered "I'm a guy, you faggot." I said it with more affection then I meant, though his shock was evident on the beautiful face. I pulled his goggles up and then I leaned a bit closer……**

**Near's POV**

**I saw Mello whisper something to Matt then Matt looked shocked, so Mello probably told him that he is a guy, and then Mello pushed his goggles off the boy's face and KISSED HIM!!!! He fucking KISSED him!!!! I felt my blood boil, I had been Matt's online girlfriend (technically boyfriend, Matt is defiantly a uke) and Mello stole my lover's FIRST KISS!!!!**

**Matt's POV**

**I felt the blond boy's lips pressed agenst mine, it was so warm and…….soft, I closed my eyes n leaned in to deepen the kiss. Then he pulled away, I made a slight sighing sound when he did. He smirked at me and said "I'll see you later, my little uke"**

**Mello's POV**

**I pulled away and he made a sound caught between a moan and a groaned, I smirked evilly and said "I'll see you later, my little uke" seeing Near glairing sharply at me I caressed Matt's face gently only to make Near more upset, I really have no emotions for this kid, and he will just be a tool for me to get to Near with.**

**Near's POV**

**When I saw Mello pull away from Matt and leave, I saw his smirk. I decided to make my move as soon as Mello was gone. Matt would return to my arms.**

**Matt's POV**

**I couldn't breath as the blond boy walked away, I gasped out "WAIT! What was your name?" The blond slowly turned and smirked.**

**  
Mello's POV**

**I hearted him ask what my name was "Mello. My Name is Mello" I said turning to face him "your name was Matt, correct?" he nodded vigorously and I smirked and said "I'll see you around cutie" and I walked away to go get more chocolate, when I saw roger outside my room, I had a sinking feeling.**

**Roger's POV**

**I saw Mello walking words me and I said "Mello, I have a surprise for you. You now have a roommate, his name is Matt, and I hope you will get along." I walked away from the flabbergasted pre-teen.**

**Mello's POV**

**This was perfect! Matt is my new roommate! I will be able to use and abuse him then dump his ass and watch him break.**

**  
Near's POV**

**When I heard that Mello and Matt were roommates I felt a sinking feeling……..Matt and Mello, not me and Matt, then again, why would Matt like a pale albino sheep like me? I felt the tears starting to form and I closed and locked my door, I went into my bathroom and pulled out a razor, 1 tear fell and mixed with my pretty crimson blood, another tear fell, that one joined the other. I kept crying and cutting, crying and cutting, over and over until I couldn't cry anymore, then I striped off my clothing and turned on the shower, I washed up and wrapped my arms up so they couldn't get infected, I got dressed then I played with my logos and robots to make myself feel better.**

**Matt's POV**

**I saw the kid with white hair starting to cry, I wanted to go and ask him what was wrong, I knocked on the door but he didn't ensure, so I went to explore, while I walked I heard different roomers about Mello, Near, and people called "L" and "Beyond Birthday" I am guessing that they are heroes here. I went to the room to meet my room mate, only to find out that it is Mello, I felt my heart beat loudly in my chest and my knees felt weak, suddenly everything went dark……..**

**Mello's POV**

**I said Hello to Matt, but he didn't seem to hear me, he fell to the floor, unconscious, I took the opportunity and picked him up and put him on his bed, I removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, he, how funny he had on boxers with the little green mushrooms. I smirked to myself before checking to see is he was defiantly asleep, I pulled out his member and I started rubbing it, me moaned a bit in his sleep, I kept doing this until he came all over my hand and I licked his sticky cum off my hand then I redressed him, and waited for him to wake up, my smile I tried to hide so he wouldn't know that I did what I did.**

**Matt's POV**

**I woke up, but I felt………different, especially down……there……..I asked Mello "Mello, what happened?" Mello said he didn't know and that I just passed out, I decided to believe him and just go back to sleep.**

**Near's POV**

**I walked to Mello's room and knocked on the door, Matt, much to my delight, ensured the door, I introduced myself "Hello, I am near, welcome to Wammies Orphanage. I wanted to ask you if you would like to hang out."**

**Matt's POV**

**I ensured the door to find that white haired kid from earlier and he introduced himself and asked if I would like to hang out "um…….Sure, I'm Matt, nice to meet you Near"**

**Mello's POV**

**OHMIGAWD!! Near more or less asked Matt out and he fuckin agreed! I have to steal Matt away quickly, but I will let them have this one, for then, Near's heart break when I steal Matt will be all the sweeter.**

**---------------------NEXT DAY-------------------**

**Near's POV**

**I was so excited I could barely sleep!!! As soon as it was 7 AM I got up and took a bath, the warm water agents my pale skin was a sweet sensation, then I got out and wrapped my towel around my waist and brushed my teeth and used my mouth wash and cleaned out my ears, my hair, wet and sticking to my face and neck made it look much longer then my soft curly hair normally looked, I brushed it out then combed it, I went into my room and pulled out a semi-tight pair of jeans, and a long-sleeved white button down shirt and then I put on my white socks and put on a gray vest and I added an item of much discomfort and I put on white sneakers and then I put in my silver robot earrings and I finished styling my hair and I looked at the clock to see it was only 9 AM, so I decided to look myself over and realized my boxers were visible! I pulled my jeans up and added my gray belt. Then I walked over to Matt's room and I knocked at the door and Matt answered, he looked beautiful and I said lets go, I took him into town and I bought him a bouquet of Lilacs, Roses, Sunflowers and Hyacinths. Then we went to a café and he and I had coffee and cake. Then we went to the park and chilled for awhile.**

**Matt's POV**

**All thru ought the night I was so excited, at 6:30AM I got up and bathed, I got out, wrapping my towel around my waist and I painted my nails black and I combed and brushed my red hair till it was perfectly combed then I blow-dried it then I got into my tight jeans and a stripped tank top with a short sleeved white button down casually over it, I then put on a bit of black eyeliner and my fav coconut flavored lip gloss on and put on my boots, I added my leather cuff on my wrist and my mood ring, I looked in the mirror and said "damn I am sexy" and then Near knocked on the door and our time commenced he bought me the most beautiful flowers and I blushed and said thank you, then we went to a café and he and I talked about what life was like before we went to Wammies then we went to a park and it was just…..perfect 3**

**Mello's POV**

**I AM SO FUCKING PISSED!!! I thought as I threw another chocolate wrapper on the floor, as soon as Matt comes home, I'm going to seduce him. I will make him love me then I will leave Wammies, and leave him with a broken heart!**

**Near's POV**

**Matt was so cute! So when we were at the park I leaned forward and I kissed him, his lips were so soft and they tasted faintly of coconut.**

**Matt's POV**

**When Near kissed me my mind started swimming with emotions, then I kissed him back and we went back and he left me at my room, I walked into the room and I saw Mello on his bed and he was crying, or that's what it looked like. "Mello? Are you ok?"I walked over and Mello turned towards me and he had tears in those beautiful blue eyes.**

**Mello's POV**

**I am so good! I made myself "cry" and then I kissed him then I asked him "Matt, do you like me? Because I, I think I love you, please, if you like me, submit to me."**

**Matt's POV  
**

**I was frozen, Mello just told me he loves me I kissed him and, since I have loved Mello since the first time I saw him, I said "Mello, I love you too, please, take me."**

**Author's POV (cuz it is to hard to write a lemon from there POVS)**

**Mello smirked and kissed Matt, pinning him to the bed and he bit him on the lip causing Matt to gasp, Mello took advantage of that and started to French kiss him, as Mello's hands traveled up Matt's shirt Mello broke the kiss only long enof to pull of his and Matt's shirts. "Mello" Matt gasped and said "please, be gentle" Mello looked Matt hard in the eyes "I'll try" he replied coolly, then he yanked of his and Matt's pants (and Matt's boxers, Mello went commando ^//////^) and then Mello told Matt to relax, as Mello put lube on his cock, he then placed it at Matt's entrance and slid it in. Matt blushed and nearly screamed as the pain turned to pleasure "nmm….Mello, please……fuck me" Mello, taking his new lover's word and started to fuck Matt nice n fast, Mello went faster n harder according to Matt's cries of pleasure and then when Mello felt he was about to cum he started to pump Matt's weeping cock until Matt nearly screamed "Mello!! I'm about to cum!" Mello leaned close to Matt's ear and whispered "Cum for me Matt" he then bit Matt on the shoulder and Matt came violently and Mello thrusted into him one last time and came into Matt**

**END OF AUTHER POV NOW IT IS MATT'S POV**

**Mello had just done me for the first time and it felt great…….I think I belong with Mello, I want to be with him forever, I role over n place 1 hand on Mello's collar bone and I put my head agents his shoulder "I love you Mello"**

**Mello's POV**

**I felt……..odd……after doing Matt, I think I might actually love the little freak, I wrap my arms around him as he cuddles up close to me and I say "I love you to, Matt"**

**---------------------4 years later------------------**

**Mello's POV**

**I have told Matt everything, my true name, my hopes, my fears, and my history, and I know everything about him, his real name, Mail Jeevas, what a beautiful name, for my beautiful, sweet, little uke, I know he wants to get married, settle down, and even have children, since he is one of the few men in history with a period and can get pregnant, I am hoping that we will have a life together, but now, L has died………I need to run away, I am writing a note to Matt, and hoping he will forgive me, that's all I can hope, is that he will forgive me.**

"**Dearest Mail,**

**I am so sorry, but with L dead I must leave, I hope in time we will be able to be together again, and please forgive me, if you find a new lover, I cannot blame you.**

**I will ALWAYS love you.**

**Mihail"**

**I make love to him one last time, kissing him and being as close as I can, when Matt is asleep I put the note on the bedside table and I leave….I go to Los Angeles and then I join the Mafia living in my crappy apartment and working my way up the ladder.**

**Matt's POV**

**Mello………left……me…….just…………..left………….I broke down crying, how could he leave me? He said he loved me…..did he just use me? As a sex object? I just lay on my bed and I don't move I just lay there and cry…..I'll cry and cry until I feel better. I will just lie here, like a kicked dog; I will wait here, and just wait. Then I felt something in my stomach and I ran into the bathroom and puked, then I brushed my teeth and I put on my coat, I went to the store, picked up a pregnancy test and some cigarettes and vodka, I had never smoked or drank before, but I feel like shit, and maybe this can help me forget. I lit up a smoke as I walked back to Wammies, and when I got there I got my cigs and my vodka into the building without anyone noticing. I started drinking until I passed out, I woke up the next morning and I puked again, I did my pregnancy test, pleading, please! Please! DO NOT BE POSITIVE! God would have to kick me in the face, as if taking away mother and father, my little brothers and my only sister wasn't enof, he had to curse me with being pregnant, I did the only thing I knew to do, I ran away, oddly enof, I ran to Los Angeles, I got an Apartment in what is known as the slums. When a drive by happened I hid behind a wall and I thought I saw Mello shooting a gun! Then I realized, that couldn't be real, I went home and I waited for my due date, I had gotten a low cost crib for the kid and I got him shoes, pants, jeans, shirts and onesises, and diapers and socks, I got the baby formula and tones of bottles and nipples for the baby, I got maternity cloths and my bed and sheets, both for the bed and the crib.**

**Mello's POV**

**As the Drive By presided, I could have sworn I saw Matt, but it couldn't have been, Matt would never come here. I got on my laptop and went to a gaming/blog site, I brought up Matt's blog so I can see what he is up to, and it read**

"**HE LEFT ME! HE FUCKING LEFT ME!!! I CAN'T BELEVE IT!!-July 15****th**** 2000**

**I just found out I am pregnant, this sucks majorly, and we all know its Mello's. So I am moving to L.A. –august 3 2000"**

**Matt is in LA! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN HIM I SAW!! And….he is pregnant?! OMG!! IMMA DADDY!!**

**Near's POV**

**First, Matt got taken away from my by Mello, then years later L died, after that Mello left, then Matt left too, I hate this, so so so much.**

**Matt's POV**

**I woke up at 12 AM only to see Mello at the door with 12 dozen red roses, you can imagine my surprise, and here I stood in my boxers and white t-shirt.**

**Mello's POV**

**I knocked on Matt's apartment door and there he stood, in boxers and a white t-shirt, he has never looked sexier, I looked at Matt, "Mail, will you take me back? I left so that could make money so that we could live haply, and have children and a good life; I am the leader of the Mafia now, so please, will you merry me?" I said, getting on one knee and opening the ring box in my hand, to reveal the 24 karat gold ring with a heart shaped diamond on it……..waiting nervously for his response.**

**Matt's POV**

**Here I stood, nearly naked, and he just proposed to me, I couldn't believe it so I kissed him, knocking him 2 the floor, he kissed me back, and we somehow ended up in the bed room again(no I am not writing about there man-sex again)**

**Mello's POV**

**We did it again, I told Matt to come live with me, in the nice neighborhood I live in, in my house, and he agreed, he is pregnant and we are living happily ever after.**

**

* * *

**

THE END!

**Comments are appreciated**


End file.
